Asuntos Reales
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: La reina de Arendelle y la princesa no pueden evitar sentirse profundamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Aunque nadie sospeche, deben ocultar su amor por el bien de sus cabezas. (Pésimo resumen xD) Elsanna. ADVERTENCIA! la historia contiene temática Chica x chica, incesto, entre otras cosas; lee bajo tu propio criterio.


_Hola! ésta es AdaHetfield6 con un nuevo drabble, que nada tiene que ver con lo que usualmente escribo, pero ya saben, no es malo variar un poco xD debo decir que me enamoré de Forzen (y de Elsa xD ) cómo no tienen una idea_

_Bueh, espero que les guste éste drabble c: _

_Cabe agregar que los personajes pertenecen a Disney, y que lo único mío es la trama de ésta historia._

_A Leer!_

* * *

-Elsa... - susurró una suave voz. La rubia sólo se removió un poco para poder continuar durmiendo.

-Elsa - volvió a susurrar muy cerca de su oído, ésta vez provocándole un enorme escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda; abrió sus ojos delicadamente y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba justo encima de ella. La reina sonrió al ver aquella cautivadora imagen -No debiste haber hecho eso - vociferó con su voz aún adormilada, mientras la chica soltaba una pequeña risa -¿Por? - sonriéndole con picardía; Elsa comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, de ahí fue subiendo más, pasando por su cintura, delineando su perfecta silueta, hasta llegar a su cuello. Anna se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, y sin ninguna clase de aviso se fue directo a besar el cuello de la rubia, haciéndola suspirar audiblemente al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en la cobriza cabellera de su acompañante.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ocultando aquello?... Tal vez un poco después de ese gran lío que se dio cuando Elsa se convirtió en reina, y desde entonces ya había pasado un año entero. Al principio todo era tan extraño; sabían que estaba mal hacer lo que hacían, tan sólo el hecho de amar a alguien del mismo sexo era mal visto en todo el reino, y si se enteraban que aparte de eso existía una relación ciertamente romántica entre dos mujeres de la misma familia, sería el fin; seguramente las quemarían, o cualquier otra cosa igual o peor que la anterior. Pero ellas se amaban, y era amor verdadero; no les importaba mantenerlo oculto, pues con tenerse la una a la otra les bastaba.

Elsa buscó el rostro de la princesa, y la besó con ternura... Sentía que en ese beso incluso todos sus poderes se perderían; su amor por Anna ardía cómo el mismo infierno. Las manos de Elsa vagaban sin alguna clase de rumbo por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos verdes; con un poco de esfuerzo pudo darle la vuelta a las cosas, siendo ella la que quedara encima de Anna. Se separó un poco de ella para poder contemplarla; la luz del amanecer la hacía ver incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era... La reina sonrió para si misma, quedando totalmente perdida en la mirada de la joven mujer a la cual protegería sin importar qué.

ㅡTe amo, Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Elsa, acercándola hasta a ella para darle un pequeño beso.

ㅡY yo... ㅡ siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

ㅡ¿Si? ㅡ Habló Elsa apartándose para dirigirse hasta la puerta y abrirla.

ㅡSu Majestad, buen día

ㅡBuenos días.

La mujer de la servidumbre movía sus dedos un poco nerviosa, cosa que extrañó a la rubia.

ㅡ¿Ocurre algo?

ㅡPues... ㅡ desvió la mirada, pero pronto volvió hacia la reina ㅡAcabo de ir a la habitación de su hermana y... Me temo que la princesa no está en el castillo.

ㅡOh ㅡ una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ㅡTranquila, está justo ahí ㅡ señaló hacia atrás y dejó a la vista a una Anna supuestamente dormida ㅡTuvo pesadillas ㅡ la mujer sonrió ㅡBien, el desayuno está casi listo, así que me retiro para servir ㅡ hizo una reverencia hacia la reina y poco después se fue.

Elsa volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta Anna para darle un beso en la mejilla ㅡArriba, vamos a desayunar ㅡ la pelirroja se incorporó.

ㅡYa oí.

Se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, pero antes fue detenida por Elsa, quien la acorraló ㅡCreí que ibamos a desayunar ㅡ la miró divertida. La reina sonrió y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

ㅡTú y yo vamos a hablar sobre asuntos reales cuando anochezca ¿Ha quedado claro?

Ambas sonrieron con complicidad, y después de aquel pequeño acuerdo, bajaron a desayunar, actuando cómo si nada hubiese pasado; ése era su estilo de vida, su _eterno_ amor furtivo.


End file.
